<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Masquerade by leaxil0u</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293392">Masquerade</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaxil0u/pseuds/leaxil0u'>leaxil0u</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shadouge Week 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blushing, Embrace, First Kiss, Holding Hands, Mutual Pining, ShadougeWeek2020, This might be the most self indulgent of all the fics I've written, but oh well</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:16:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaxil0u/pseuds/leaxil0u</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Whenever it seemed that his mask was slipping, he’d put it right back on."</p>
<p>Rouge knows that he loves her. But Shadow won't say it himself. Final part in the Shadouge Week 2020 series.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rouge the Bat/Shadow the Hedgehog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shadouge Week 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Masquerade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the sixth and final part of the Shadouge Week 2020 series. I had a blast working on these. Thank you to everyone who took the time to read all the parts.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Six months passed since Shadow started seeing Dr. Williams. The whole time, Rouge was adamant that she wouldn’t tell him her true feelings. That was something he needed to come to on his own. And, after everything he’d gone through in life, it wasn’t something he would get to overnight. However, for the last two months, Rouge was finding it more and more difficult to wait.</p>
<p class="p1">Every time they were alone together, he’d stare at her longingly as if he were about to tell her something. But, the second she said anything, he’d pull himself together and act like he had nothing to say. Whenever it seemed that his mask was slipping, he’d put it right back on.</p>
<p class="p1">Rouge wasn’t quite sure how to deal with him. Some of her form-fitting clothing was already enough to put him on edge. So, if she were to playfully flirt with him—the way she did with almost everyone—he’d probably run away. The same way he did months ago. Whatever she did, Rouge knew she needed to be more direct.</p>
<p class="p1">Things finally came to a head one night when the two of them were sitting on the couch watching a movie. Just when the credits started to roll, Rouge felt something lightly touch her hand. She glanced over to see Shadow’s hand hovering over her open palm. His eyes were half-closed as if he were soon to drift off to sleep. Warmth overcame the bat’s body, and she squeezed his hand tighter.</p>
<p class="p1">Then, Shadow’s fingers slipped through her grasp. His eyes shot wide open. But, right when he was about to get off the couch, Rouge grabbed hold of his wrist. Her grip increased as he tried to slip away.</p>
<p class="p1">“I know that you love me, Shadow.”</p>
<p class="p1">The hedgehog froze. He briefly turned to his dear friend. Just before he averted his gaze, Rouge noticed a slight redness across his muzzle.</p>
<p class="p1">Thinking quickly, Rouge used her grip on his wrist to pull herself off the couch. Now, the pair stood facing each other. Shadow stopped trying to flee, even after Rouge let go of his wrist. Instead, he stood still, his gaze continually shifting from her to the floor. The redness of his muzzle became more pronounced.</p>
<p class="p1">The bat softened her facial expression. “You’ve been trying to tell me for a while. It’s super obvious.”</p>
<p class="p1">Shadow looked at her again. His brow was furrowed, and his mouth was shut. He knew his mask completely slipped and flew away, deep into the ether. Rouge waited patiently for a response.</p>
<p class="p1">That’s when Rouge felt his arms wrap around her lower torso, pulling her closer towards his chest. Their muzzles grew closer. She felt his warm breath on her lips. Her ears perked up, and her heart pounded harder. Heat overtook her entire body. Immediately, Rouge realized where this was headed and cupped her hands over his cheeks. Both of them closed their eyes the second their lips pressed together. They remained entwined for a while. The soft piano music over the film’s credit reel was the only sound in the room.</p>
<p class="p1">Shadow pulled away, his arms still wrapped around the bat’s torso. Rouge could hear him rapidly inhale and exhale in time with her own deep breaths. She expected him to run away after that bold action. Instead, he hugged her closer, the tips of his claws pressed against her back. The bat knew she’d have to take her nightgown in to be mended. Still, her heart rate refused to slow down.</p>
<p class="p1">“That felt…” a crooked grin appeared on the hedgehog’s blushed muzzle, “…great!”</p>
<p class="p1">Rouge burrowed her head against the white patch of fur on his chest. “It really did,” she whispered.</p>
<p class="p1">With her eye shut once again, the bat remained in the hedgehog’s embrace for a few moments more. She wasn’t sure how their relationship would develop from here. For now, she was content staying like this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Once again, I'd like to thank everyone for taking the time to read the short fics I wrote for this week. This last one almost didn't exist. But, I figured you guys would want a more satisfying conclusion. It's still open-ended, just not as big of a tease! Anyway, I might write more in the future. Stay tuned!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>